Rumor Has It
by mcangel1976
Summary: There are a lot of rumors floating around the middle school tennis circuit. They have been gathered here for your enjoyment... uh warning... uh pleasure... you get the point. There is no telling what is true or not since they are rumors, but they have to be true if everyone is talking about them and spreading them. Right? At least part of them? No one is safe from the rumor mill.
1. Tezuka's Icy Glare

**Disclaimer… I do not own Prince of Tennis or its characters, but I will use them for the enjoyment of anyone who wants to read my stories.**

**A/N: In my other story No, Not a Chance I have been putting in a lot of rumors I have created and SugarTensai gave me the idea of making those rumors into a story. So basically, this will be a series of drabbles or oneshots that will cover any of the schools or players I can think of something for. If you want me to create a rumor around something, let me know in either a review or PM. Enjoy!**

Around the middle school tennis circuit in the country of Japan, it seems that there are tons of rumors circulating about some of the more well-known players. Are they true? Who knows, but they do say that in each rumor there is some level of truth. I am just here to report on the rumors as I have heard them.

_Rumor Involving: Tezuka Kunimitsu, Seigaku captain_

Tezuka Kunimitsu has an icy glare. It was rumored that at one point in time during his second year in middle school a freshman (and rumor has it that it was Momo, which is why he has such a healthy respect/fear of his buchou) annoyed him so much that the future buchou glared so harshly at the first year that the other student was immediately frozen in a block of ice. They were outdoors and the sun was shining, but it still took some time before he was able to be freed from his cold prison. To this day everyone fears making the buchou mad or disappointing him, and no one ever wants to see that glare of his turn on them. The new first years coming in have heard this tale of caution and are careful around him… well except Ryoma, but he never really listens to what anyone says anyway. If you see him frozen in a block of ice, you know what happened.


	2. Gakuto Hates Trees

_Rumor Involving: Mukahi Gakuto, Hyotei's acrobatic player and part of the regulars_

Rumor has it that Mukahi Gakuto was so focused on trying to practice his acrobatic tennis in order to make sure his rival, Kikumaru Eiji never surpassed him that he kept jumping higher and higher and higher. Unfortunately one day when he kept jumping higher, it was a hot day and he moved to where he could find shade and got stuck in a tree… way, way up in the tree, almost to the very top. Yes, he jumped so high, that the tree caught him and tangled him up to the point he could not get down without help. Rumor further has it that Oshitari Yuushi tried to help his doubles partner, but was refused and since he couldn't help, he took pictures for his blog. They had to get a fire truck with a long ladder to finally help the boy out of the tree and since then, the acrobatic player stays far away from trees when he is jumping. Apparently Shishido Ryou saw the redhead jumping one day and grabbed a branch, and when Mukahi felt the branch hit his head, he screamed bloody murder as he ran out of the tennis courts and wasn't seen until the next day. There are rumors where he ended up, but we will save that for another day.


	3. Fuji Has A Torture Chamber?

_Rumor Involving: Fuji Syusuke, regular member and tensai of the Seigaku tennis team and resident sadist of the school. _

When it comes to Fuji, there are many, many stories that support the rumor that he is in fact a sadist. One such rumor tells of Fuji making a victim out of Momo. We all know that the second year power player knows better than to mess with Fuji because he is afraid of what will happen. When the tensai smiles a certain way, it can never be a good thing. However, Momo was experiencing some bad luck one day and was running late. Instead of watching where he was going, he ran right into Fuji and knocked him down to the ground. Somehow Momo and Fuji were both missing from class that morning and did not show up again until after lunch. The power player was shaking and jumped whenever anyone touched him. There also seemed to be red marks on his wrists like he had been cuffed and he wasn't in regulation uniform, but in his PE uniform. It is said that he was so scared by Fuji, that he had to change (if you know what I means… his uniform just wasn't clean any longer). The marks on his wrists they say are from being secured in the boiler room, and the reason both teens had been missing was because Fuji took Momo to a torture chamber located in the belly of the school. Momo never confirmed, but one could see from the way he acted that this was correct.


	4. Sanada Can Create Earthquakes

_Rumor Involving: Sanada Genichiro, Fukubuchou of the Rikkai Dai tennis team. _

Rumor has it that Sanada Genichiro's torundorou is so famous that even the Higa tennis team had heard about the awe inspiring slap. No, that isn't right, the slap had become infamous and even people as far away as Europe and the United States had heard about this power slap. Now even though everyone knew about it, they also knew better than to try to push the fukubuchou too far because they did not want to see it… or feel it because in the dark corners among hushed whispers of all middle school students they said that when he really uses all of his power it is enough to generate an earthquake that measures 4.2 on the Richter scale. It was just that powerful. No one wanted to incite the fukubuchou to use all his power because Japan didn't need to be destroyed from a slap and they certainly did not want to experience an earthquake. No, it was better to talk about it quietly and spread the word that way. The members of the Rikkai Dai team didn't always heed this warning, but then they believed Sanada wouldn't use his full power on them because they were his team and he needed them to win. Ergo, he went easy on them. At least that's the rumor.


	5. Ryoma Is A Fighter

**A/N: Oreobabez asked me to write a rumor about Ryoma and the reason why he sleeps so much. Here you go Oreobabez. Enjoy minna!**

_Rumor involving: Echizen Ryoma, freshman and regular member of Seigaku tennis team (aka Ochibi)._

There is a rumor floating around that the reason Echizen Ryoma sleeps so much during the day at school is because he is up all night. Now you may ask why he would be up all night, and I can only tell you what others are saying. There are two different stories: he is a spy or he works for the Yakuza or some other agency. While others are sleeping in their beds, he is out using his tennis skills on others. It is the reason he can come up with so many different moves and has such power for such a small body. Supposedly one such fight with an entire gang led to the initial use of the Drive B. Different accountings have the size of the gang ranging from 12 people up to 100 people. He really hates to be bullied and others to be bullied, so it stands to reason that he would fight others that go against his plan. However, because he uses so much energy over the course of the night and doesn't get much sleep when others do, he must take his much needed rest during the day.


	6. Bunta's Gum

**A/N: This one is from SugarTensai's request for a rumor regarding Bunta and his gum. Here you go SugarTensai, hope you like it. If any of you have a request for a person or rumor idea, I will be more than happy to include. Enjoy!**

_Rumor involving: Marui Bunta, self-proclaimed tensai and regular member of the Rikkai Dai tennis team. _

Rumor has it that the reason Marui Bunta chews so much gum is not because he needs to keep his blood sugar up or because he loves gum, but it is for another reason entirely… and honestly, I'm not even sure how this rumor got started because it is kind of… well gross. Then again, he is a middle school tennis playing boy, so this should not surprise us too much. Way, way back in the shadows, everyone commiserates about why the redhead is always munching on a piece of gum. The gum must lose flavor within minutes of popping it in his mouth, and yet he is never seen without gum. Now, not that this is well known and is even spoken about in hushed whispers, but Marui is artistically gifted in sculpting… maybe other stuff too like painting and such, but the tennis circuit seems to focus on sculpting. According to various sources, Marui chews so much gum because he is using it to make a bubblegum sculpture. One person told me that it is because Niou dared him to do it and he started chewing the gum so that he could make it life-size. I'm not sure how close he is to finishing it, but another person said that it was a bust of the girl he has a crush on, while someone else told me it was of his buchou, and yet another person told me it was of his brothers. Regardless of who his subject it, the rumor is that he is using bubblegum like molding clay. I just hope we get to see it soon, or does he have enough and is just addicted to the chewing now like Niou… I mean another source says.


	7. Rokkaku Gets Poisoned

**A/N: I was on Wikia last night and saw a strange position listed on Rokkaku's team information/officers: poison taster. Of course after seeing that, I have to give you the rumor behind it. **

_Rumor involving: The entire tennis team at Rokkaku Chugakko. _

There are many snickers and teasing that goes around in regards to the Rokkaku tennis team. They have a guy that has to ask why all of the time, irritating the opponents on the opposite team. Another that speaks bad (and I mean really bad) puns to the point his partner has to kick him in the face. Next we have the freshman captain, who is girl crazy, and got his position not by earning it, but by luck of the draw basically. So as you can see there are a lot of reasons people may talk about this tennis team, even though they are good players and help out the kids. However, the rumor that I am passing onto you today involves the reason they have a poison taster on the team. Why would anyone have a poison taster (well, Higa maybe because they have enemies, but Rokkaku)? Now the rumor has it that during one of their many team building exercises last year (meaning Aoi Kentaro was in his third year of grade school) the team got a bad batch of food. Another rumor says that they got fresh food, but didn't ice it properly and it spoiled before they got to their destination. Either way, everyone on the team ended up with a serious case of food poisoning. After that they decided someone needed to be the poison taster just in case. If he croaked or got sick, then they knew not to eat the food. Another rumor speaks of a rival team slipping poison into their food in order to make sure they didn't play in a tournament the following weekend. And yet a final rumor speaks of their own coach (gasp) slipping poison into their food in order to toughen them up (I really don't think this is likely, but it is a rumor). Ever since that awful weekend, the team has had a poison taster and will continue to have one for all of eternity… or so I'm told.


	8. Niou's Rattail

**A/N: I have gotten several rumor requests and will be writing them all up. Keep them coming. If there is anything you want to see, put it in a review or send to me by PM. I accept guest reviews, so anyone can get in on this. This particular one is for Kurayami-9, hope you like it and are feeling better. Enjoy!**

_Rumor involving: Niou Masaharu, half of the platinum pair, regular member of the Rikkai Dai tennis team, and their biggest trickster. _

Niou Masaharu is a crafty sort of person and likes to pull pranks more than he likes to be the butt of the joke, and apparently there are rumors flying around about him and his rattail. No one really knows why he has it and if you asked him, you probably wouldn't get the truth or a straight answer. Hell, half of these rumors were probably started because of him as some sort of prank… Be that as it may, it seems that long piece of hair that he wears on the back of his head gives people reason to talk. According to some, he wears the rattail in order to spurn the establishment and as a way of telling adults "F you." Others say that he has it because he was dared to grow one and is not allowed to cut it off until he graduates high school. He can trim it, but he cannot cut it off. Still another says that it is because he lost a bet. The most outrageous one so far is that he pissed off the gods because of some prank and he is unable to cut it and it grew like that overnight. When he does try and cut it, it magically grows back instantaneously. It is punishment from the Kami. A final one states that when he started to grow it, he started to win, and therefore he keeps it as a good luck charm, afraid that if he were to cut it off, he would no longer win at his tournaments and he would then be kicked off the regulars. No one is sure which one is true or if any of them are, and as long as Niou is around, the rumors will probably continue to be fed and spread like a wild fire.


	9. Echizen, A Family of Spies

**A/N: Ok, this is another version of the Ryoma Rumor. Enjoy!**

_Rumor involving: Echizen Ryoma - freshman and regular member of Seigaku tennis team (aka Ochibi). Echizen Nanjiro – aka Samurai Nanjiro, former regular member of the Seigaku tennis team, and former professional tennis player. Echizen Rinko – wife to Echizen Nanjiro and mother of Echizen Ryoma. _

As many of you heard, Echizen Ryoma must sleep during the day because he has other activities that he participates in at night. Well, another rumor has just come to my attention… it isn't that he is a spy for Japan or working for the Yakuza, but he is actually a junior undercover agent working for the CIA. That's right, the American spy agency. Apparently he was recruited when he was naught but a baby and has been working with the ever since. The whole reason he and his family moved back to Japan was because of an assignment. Now, you may be wondering about his family and his father… Rumor has it that Echizen Nanjiro did not leave tennis because he was bored or because he was training his son (well he was, but not necessarily in tennis), but he quit because he is also a spy and actually met his wife when he was set to make contact with his American contact. That contact turned out to be Echizen Rinko. They got married and had a little boy, who they trained since diapers to be a spy. So the family is a family of spies and moved back so that they could complete an assignment. And the reason Ryoma periodically goes back to America is because he must report in and get new training. However, because he must work at night, he still has to sleep during the day. You know, this could also account for his attitude.


	10. Jirou Has a Sleep Problem

**A/N: I just had to give everyone about our favorite narcoleptic. Enjoy!**

_Rumor involving: Akutagawa Jirou, sleeping beauty of Hyotei and regular member of the tennis team (even if he sleeps through practice). _

There are actually a couple of rumors circulating about Akutagawa Jirou and his sleeping habits and one of the rumors even has an accomplice (gasp). The first of the two rumors is that Jirou is tired all of the time because he is addicted to late night television. Not only the talk shows, but he has found his friend the television plays some really good movies late at night. So when he eventually does nod off to sleep, he gets less than an hour before someone is screaming at him to get up and go to school. Now when he has to play tennis, a surge of adrenaline flows through him and allows him to play, but he must win quickly if he is to be victorious and stay awake. The other rumor has that it is one Atobe Keigo's fault, which is the reason he doesn't pressure Jirou to wake up and practice with the rest of the team. I know you are probably wondering how this can be… how is it possible for the great Ore-sama to be at fault… well rumor has it that Atobe calls Jirou over with the lure of sleeping in a luxury bed. Unable to resist the draw, Jirou comes over every day willingly (who could resist). However, instead of a good night's sleep, when he got there, he had to help Atobe go through his closet and decide what still looked good on him and what wasn't out of style. Atobe thought since Jirou's family owns a dry cleaner, he would see what styles everyone was bringing in. Then Jirou had to listen throughout the night as Atobe extolled upon his many… many good qualities and about how handsome he was. By the time Jirou is allowed to sleep, it is already the wee hours of the morning. Atobe apparently needs less sleep than Jirou. I'm not sure if either of the above are true since I have been told from another source that it is a simple case (or maybe not so simple) of narcolepsy, but I had to pass on what I've heard.


	11. Shiraishi Feels Ecstasy

**A/N: Here is another one for Oreobabez… Enjoy minna!**

_Rumor involving: Shiraishi Kuranosuke, buchou of the Shitenhoji tennis team… and about the only one that can control Kintaro due to the rumored poisoned arm._

There are many rumors involving Shiraishi Kuranosuke's catch phrase. Some of the more common ones are he says that because he actually indulges in ecstasy… a little more than occasionally, but less than a lot (yah, not sure what that means). Other rumors have that it is other drugs. Another rumor as to why he says that is because he did it to piss off a teacher, but he is probably in the wrong school for that one. Shock value is another reason he might say it, and just like his coach gave him his golden arm band, supposedly his coach instructed him to say something that would make him memorable… and he came up with ecstasy. Still another rumor that persists on circulating is that he gets high on playing tennis. Not sure how, but when he plays he feels ecstasy and that is why he says it. It could be a combination of all of this. Rumor also has it that he got a little too close to some of his poisonous plants a couple of times and got a little high off of them instead of being poisoned. He said it once and because it caught on, he keeps saying it… although he has not recollection of the first time. A final rumor that I heard recently is that after his pet beetle died, he got another insect pet and named it ecstasy. When that insect died as well, he started to call out its name at random moments in time… maybe because he was high off ecstasy or tennis? Not sure, but those are the rumors as I have heard them.


	12. Kirihara, Rikkai Dai, and Easter Bunny

**A/N: Happy Easter! Here is a special rumor just for the holiday. Enjoy!**

_Rumor involving: Kirihara Akaya, second year ace and regular member of the Rikkai Dai tennis team (and a student who is a bit unstable on the courts… maybe off the courts as well), and in a roundabout way the rest of the Rikkai Dai tennis team. _

Rumor has it that Kirihara Akaya wholeheartedly believes in the Easter Bunny and begged and pleaded with Yukimura to have the whole team write letters to the Easter Bunny. Niou Masaharu tried to scoff and get out of it saying, "You write letters to Santa, not to the Easter Bunny." It is said that he was instantly knocked to the ground with one of Sanada's torundorous. He decided it was best to quell his arguments for now. Supposedly by the bluenette's orders, everyone on the tennis team wrote the Easter Bunny a letter and Jackal (because he was the most responsible and least crazy), was tasked with mailing the letters to the Easter Bunny. Kirihara didn't trust the half-Brazilian to mail the letters because he saw Jackal talking to Niou, so he decided it was his right and responsibility to go with his caretaker to the post office and make sure they get mailed. According to the rumor, they got mailed and then on Easter morning, someone dressed as a bunny suit and went over to Kirihara's house and left an Easter basket and several eggs scattered around the yard for an Easter Egg Hunt. The ace swears it was the real Easter Bunny, and no one on the team is fessing up to the deed. Some rumors claim it was Niou messing with the younger teen. Others say it was Jackal or Marui under orders from Yukimura. Still another says it was Yanagi so that he could watch from a distance and gather data. No one knows for sure, but according to rumors, the Easter Bunny received the letters from the Rikkai Dai tennis team asking him to fulfill Kirihara's wishes so that they didn't have to write any more letters… I would think this might mean more letters in the future though. Is the Easter Bunny real? I don't know, but Kirihara believes.


	13. Kamio's Rhythm

**A/N: Kikumaru Hikari, here is the first of your requests. For everyone else who has given me requests, I am going to write all of them, but I try and space out the schools a bit depending on the requests I have so that I don't do the same school in a clump. If you have a suggestion for a rumor, let me know by review or by sending me a PM. I am going to make sure to write everything requested and I usually update this story at least once a day. Enjoy the new rumor!**

_Rumor involving: Kamio Akira, fukubuchou and regular member of the Fudomine tennis team._

Everyone knows that Kamio is all about the rhythm and he is proud of the speed he gets from his rhythm, but how did it start? Where did it come from? Well, I will tell you what I heard. We all know the rumors that spread throughout the middle school tennis circuit about the Fudomine team being expelled for a year from playing because they beat up the coach (and let's face it, it went well beyond the middle school tennis circuit, although not as far as the rumor about the torundorou), but there isn't much about the team during their year of exile. The only thing we know is that they came in after a year and were amazing! Well, you can imagine that the rumors started to spread and some of them centered on Kamio and his rhythm/speed. One rumor says that he developed it after he met Tachibana An, his buchou's younger sister (because there are several rumors flying about how they are secretly dating or how he has a huge crush on her). In an effort to catch her attention, he learned how to dance and worked on his rhythm, and then he found that it improved his tennis playing… not that he wasn't good already, but this made him better. Another rumor says that he was challenged to a dance off right before starting middle school (or was it after his first year in middle school) and sucked. In an effort to regain some of the pride, he practiced his rhythm and dancing and eventually out danced his tormentors. Still another rumor says that his sister needed a dance partner is ballroom dancing lessons and he was forced to join. However, in an effort to keep his sanity, he made a deal with his sister. He would take ballroom dancing if she took hip hop dancing with him. A deal was struck and supposedly they hold titles in both genres, but I'm not sure on the validity. A final rumor says that he had to increase his speed and stamina because his old coach told him if he wanted a shot on the tennis team, he would need both. He loved music and started running to it and realized if he matched his pace with the beat/rhythm of the music, he got better (of course we know the unfortunate, or is it fortunate, outcome). Now he is fast, has stamina, and can move like no one else. Rumor has it he is the best dancer at any party at school or hosted by another tennis player. It is said that Atobe is very jealous of his skills, and rumor has it that "Ore-Sama" himself has asked Kamio for private dance lessons. If Atobe's street dancing improves, we will know the rumors were right.


	14. The Fuji Factor

**A/N: Yesterday was a bit crazy and due to that I was unable to update this story. Sorry everyone. BunniesRcute here is your first rumor request. Enjoy everyone!**

_Rumor involving: Fuji Syusuke, regular member and tensai of the Seigaku tennis team and resident sadist of the school. _

Anyone who has been around Fuji Syusuke knows that he isn't exactly a normal teenager: sadist, tennis tensai, ever smiling, sadist, eyes closed except upon occasion, sadist, etc. That being said, how is it that he is the only one that can survive Inui's awful concoctions (according to rumors, when Fuji first drank it and declared it delicious, Inui muttered that there was only a 0.01% chance he would find a person that would not be affected… I personally don't think he factored in what some are calling the Fuji Factor… more on that in a sec). Now due to Fuji being the only one that is never affected by Inui Juice (most of the time… we can't forget Aozu), rumors are flying all over the place about how he can stand to drink that stuff and remain… well standing. I have heard everything from being a ghost, an alien, or an angel or demon. Some say that he only pretends to drink it, while others say that he throws it up as soon as everyone's back is turned. One person swore that he saw Fuji spit it out when no one was looking, and therefore stated that Fuji never swallowed it (this student has disappeared, so if you see Sato Yasu anywhere around, please contact his parents, school officials, or the police – some people are saying Fuji has him locked in the torture chamber, but no one wants to say that aloud in fear of what will happen to them, so it is just whispers when Fuji is nowhere in the vicinity). Many people claim that the Fuji Factor is involved. What is this Fuji Factor? As we all know Fuji is a bit of a sadist, maybe more than a little, anyway, we all know that he likes to see people squirm; therefore if Inui believes no one will like his drink and wants to see a dramatic reaction in order to collect data, Fuji will do what he can to turn the tables so to speak. It helps that he doesn't have many taste buds since they have been burned off from all the wasabi. Now, what I heard is that Fuji draws on a power (or maybe it is some practice he went through obtaining his black belt in judo) and then drinks. He tells Inui that he loves it and Inui's data is blown out of the water and Fuji watches him scramble to understand… plus it continues to prevent Inui from getting good data on him. Anything to screw up the data! That is the Fuji Factor and one of the more prominent rumors, but I don't know… the alien one kind of makes sense.


	15. Shinjo is Spock's Brother

**A/N: The more I read the reviews of this story, the happier and more excited I get because all of you have some excellent rumor requests and you are actually requesting rumors. Today you will get a couple of different rumors. Enjoy!**

_Rumor involving: Shinjo Reiji, regular member of Josei Shonan_

We have all seen that team (well, if you've seen the anime you have) and some of them are just not very normal, and most of the people that have seen them play agree… not that anyone faults them for that because let's face it, our favorite members all do weird things. However, there is a rumor that is constantly flying around the tennis circuit any time Josei Shonan appears at a tennis match, (well after the girls get past the fact that Wakato Hiroshi is there): Shinjo Reiji is related to Spock from Star Trek or is just an alien. The pointed ears, showing no expression, only showing true colors when he is pushed to the breaking point by Ryoma (who is probably investigating him for the CIA), and his play style. All of this tells anyone that has seen the series or believes in aliens that Shinjo is one or the other (and if he really is related to Spock, wouldn't it be both?). It is kind of a stretch, but as I watch him play again… maybe the gossipers are onto something.


	16. Ibu Mumbles - A LOT

**A/N: Oreobabez and BunniesRcute both requested this one. Enjoy!**

_Rumor involving: Ibu Shinji, tensai and regular member of Fudomine. _

Rumor has it that there is actually a reason for Ibu Shinji's mumblings. Apparently it started during elementary school. Yes, according to my sources he did not do this his whole life (not that it has been very long, but still). Right before the start of his last year in elementary school, a girl confessed to him and kissed him on the cheek. Now, he had a little crush on her as well, however, he got so flustered all he could manage was a mumble. It started right then and there. The girl thought it was so cute, he continued. The bad news is that she moved away after the start of school and he had gotten into a habit after that. His teachers didn't see a problem with it and one even told him that he needed to express himself more. He learned that if he mumbled and ranted, no one stopped him. So according to the rumors since he doesn't show many emotions, he now expresses himself through his mumbling. Now that he is in junior high his friends and teachers have tried to break the habit, but it doesn't look like it is going to happen any time soon. So, if you are ever caught beside him, you can either listen or escape as fast as possible. Rumor has it his average mumble session will last 43.24 minutes (Inui said 43 minutes, Yanagi says 43.24). His record rant is 3 weeks, 2 days, and 16 hours (Inui says 15.34 hours, Yanagi says 16.38, so I say 16... and I really don't want to contemplate how they got all this information). Apparently he continued even in his sleep and talked with his mouth full. Now I don't know if our data collectors are right (I tend to believe them), but apparently no one can stop Ibu Shinji when he gets started.


	17. Niou Uses His Own Words

**A/N: Kurayami-9 here is another of your requests. I hope everyone enjoys!**

_Rumor involving: Niou Masaharu, half of the platinum pair, regular member of the Rikkai Dai tennis team, and their biggest trickster._

Niou Masaharu has his little sayings that everyone has heard: Puri, Piyo, Pupina. Why these things? What do they mean? Well rumor has it that when he was a little kid, he loved to watch cartoons and shows where the good guy destroyed the bad guy. Now most of these good guys had a laser type gun; so being a kid with an overly active imagination (and he still does to dream up some of his pranks), he would pretend he had a gun and shoot everyone with it as he mimicked the sound of the cartoon: piyo, piyo, piyo. Pupina came into play because either a family member or someone he knows is learning Spanish. However, said person was saying pepino, which means cucumber, which Niou had in his lunch that day. Unfortunately, Niou kept saying it wrong and it became pupina and he started using it to get a reaction out of the people around him… especially the person who attempted to teach him a new word. According to one source, he started to say puri to his parents only and when they kept trying to correct him, it became a game and then habit. Now he does it to annoy or catch everyone off guard. However, it could be what other say (one being Yagyuu Hiroshi), Niou is a troublesome guy and will do anything for shock value… even make up words and add them to his everyday vocabulary. He hopes one day they will catch on, but so far it hasn't happened. Per sources, he will use them until they do.


	18. Yuuta's Scar

_Rumor involving: Fuji Yuuta, regular member of St. Rudolph tennis team, younger brother to Fuji Syusuke (victim to over protective elder brother instincts – I can't say that out loud or I might end up in the torture chamber *cringe*). Also involves Fuji Sysuke (because somehow I couldn't hear about the scar without the elder brother involved somehow), regular member and tensai of the Seigaku tennis team and resident sadist of the school. _

Fuji Yuuta has always had that "X" shaped scar on his forehead. Even in flashbacks, he still has that scar. How did he get it? Well, you guessed it, there is a rumor for that as well. Now they say when he was younger, he and his aniki (Fuji Syusuke) were jumping on the couch when their older sister was watching them and their parents were away for the weekend. While Yumiko was in the kitchen preparing lunch, they proceeded to jump. Unfortunately while jumping, the brothers were also pushing each other and Fuji Syusuke accidentally pushed his brother off of the couch and Yuuta hit his head on the coffee table corner. This resulted in a weird cut that required stitches. They say it is also the reason that Syusuke is so protective of his brother. After that, he tried to make sure never to do anything that would see his brother injured by him or others. Another rumor is that it happened when he was unfortunately being bullied and that is when Syusuke started to fight for Yuuta (so sweet, brotherly love). A final rumor is that when Yuuta was a young child, he and his brother saw a cactus growing and his aniki liked it. It was over a fence and growing in the wild though. So when his brother was busy, Yuuta climbed the fence and dug up the cactus. However, when he was bringing it back over the fence, he fell head first and cut his head. The cactus was saved though and given to his brother, and since that day Fuji Syusuke has loved cacti.


	19. Rokkaku Needs Counseling

**A/N: Another weird position on Rokkaku, but this team isn't exactly run of the mill. LOL. Enjoy!**

_Rumor involving: The entire tennis team at Rokkaku Chugakko, and focusing on Amane Hikaru, regular member of the Rokkaku tennis team and loves to speak in puns (although no one else loves to hear them). _

Yes, we are reporting again about the Rokkaku tennis team. Apparently not only do they have a poison taster, but they also have a team counselor. And know you may want to know who their chosen peer counselor is: Amane Hikaru. Yes, the person that spouts the horrible puns and is constantly being kicked in the face by his doubles partner is their counselor. According to the rumors, over the course of the past couple of years, they desperately needed someone that would listen to the players' problems and guide them when needed. Per one rumor, the coach picked the counselor much like he did his team captain, by pointing. Another rumor states that no one else wanted the position; however, after the poisoning incident some of the members needed to talk and the only one willing to take the position was Amane. Now another rumor states that he said a really bad pun that everyone took as his acceptance of the position when he wasn't trying to accept it. Either way, he is now the counselor. It is said that his doubles partner, Kurobane Harukaze, isn't the only one that has hit him for his puns. When he is in a counseling session and decides to use one, there is supposedly a rule that says the person being counseled is allowed to take any measure that Bane would. Poor Amane. Rumors also state that after the captain was selected, Amane's number of patients increase by 90%, or as he was rumored to have said, "Point patients to me, when you point your finger to others." Yah stupid, but this is Amane, and Bane kicked him in the face.


	20. Kenya's on Fire

**A/N: I am ecstatic that everyone likes the rumors. This story will continue until I have no more requests or cannot think of anything new… so it might go on for a while. LOL. Oreobabez, here is another of your requests. Enjoy!**

_Rumor involving: Oshitari Kenya, speed star and regular member of the Shitenhoji tennis team. _

Oshitari Kenya is a speed star and his whole life right now is about speed. He can move so fast that he can duplicate himself and has had a contest with Kikumaru Eiji of Seigaku to see who can create the most doppelgangers. However, there are some rumors circulating around about how fast he really is and/or how he got so fast… and per some rumors he can run as fast as Mach 2 (which is over 680 miles per second). Supposedly one day when he was running a fire started in the dry grass next to the field he was training in. He had to get out of the fire and he had to get help… fast. So he ran and pushed himself to run faster and faster, eventually outrunning the fire. He realized the fire helped him to run faster than he ever thought he could. Another story says that he was already fast and when he was practicing his sprints, he was running so fast, it caused a spark and ignited the dry brush. So his running caused the fire. Oshitari Kenya says he remembers a fire, but he doesn't remember being near it, but his cousin Oshitari Yuushi says differently. So we are still not sure if any of this is true or not.


	21. Yukimura's Headband

**A/N: This was a request from Kikumaru Hikari. Enjoy minna!**

_Rumor involving: Yukimura Seiichi, buchou and regular member of the Rikkai Dai tennis team, also resident sadist and one of the three demons of Rikkai Dai. _

Any time Yukimura Seiichi plays tennis, he wears a headband. It has been the same since he came onto the tennis scene, but according to a few sources, he didn't wear it when he first got into tennis at the age of four (coincidentally this is when he met Sanada Genichiro). So what is up with the headband? Yes, it helps to keep the sweat out of his eyes, but rumor has it that if it isn't that particular headband, he gets a little upset (and a couple of people have gone missing when he thought he lost his headband… supposedly). I heard that one time Niou (prankster that he is) tried to switch it out for an exact replica, and Yukimura knew; with one look, Niou went flying across the room and was pinned to the opposite wall until he gave up the goods. He learned his lesson after that. According to one rumor, Yukimura received it for one of his birthdays from his best friend and therefore only ever wants to wear that one. Apparently it has become somewhat of a good luck charm. Others say that it holds all of his Child of God powers and was blessed by God himself. Another rumor says that when he steps onto a tennis court, a third eye appears and the headband hides it, but still allows him to use it. This is also how he is able to use yips. A final rumor says that his sister gave it to him right before one of his first matches and he has worn it since. Not sure what is real, but there you have it.


	22. Horio will be Buchou!

**A/N: You may want to kill me after the next rumor, but my job is just to inform and spread… sorry! (My sis asked me about this guy and the rumor popped into my head. Scary, I know). **

_Rumor involving: Horio Satoshi, freshman non-regular member of the Seigaku tennis team who claims two have the all-knowing two years of tennis experience._

I really don't know how this rumor got started, but supposedly Horio Satoshi is being groomed to be the next Seigaku buchou (gasp). My theory is that he started this rumor himself because he thinks his two years of tennis experience will earn him the coveted title, but I just don't see Kaidoh Kaoru passing the torch onto him… I could be wrong though. According to the rumor, Tezuka has taken both Horio and Kaidoh under his wing and is mentoring them in order to fill the buchou spots in the future. I tried to asked Ryoma Echizen what he thought about this rumor and he gave me a blank stare before saying, "Mada mada dane." As you can see I got nothing. When I asked Osakada Tomoka and Ryuzaki Sakuno about this rumor… well Sakuno blushed and said he might make a good buchou, and Tomoka… actually, I think she is still talking and I left her a week ago (you can faintly hear her in the distance). Inui said that it was interesting data and asked me to report to him if I heard anything further. I asked Tezuka and he told me that I needed to not let my guard down. Does that mean the rumor is false? True? Not sure. Surprisingly, I asked another freshman tennis player on the team and he told me that he had heard the rumor as well and could actually believe it. I guess we will have to wait and see, but unless he starts beating some of the people on the team now, earns a regular spot, and comes up with some cool moves… well I just don't see it.


	23. Who is Ryoga?

**A/N: This is a request from Oreobabez. Enjoy!**

_Rumor involving: Echizen Ryoga, member of U-17 camp and elder brother of Echizen Ryoma. _

If you haven't heard about it yet, Ryoma has an elder brother, Echizen Ryoga. No one exactly knows who this Ryoga is since according to sources Echizen Rinko is not his biological mother. Some sources say that Ryoga is adopted and isn't biologically an Echizen at all. Other sources say that he is a love child of Echizen Nanjiro that the pro had before he met Rinko (or at least before they started dating). Another rumor claims that he and Ryoma are clones and he is the older version. The only thing we do know is that he and Ryoma look a lot alike, he loves to eat oranges (even the skin), and he is somehow a part of the family. Now I have to wonder, is he part of the spy ring also? I mean it would explain his sudden appearance and possibly the clone rumors. Hmm, I will have to spy (I mean research, well listen) some more and let you know.


	24. Sanada Had a Bald Spot?

**A/N: Today I have even more rumors to share with you. Remember if you would like to request a rumor about someone or have an idea, let me know by putting it in a review or sending me a PM. I will write them all… no matter how crazy or out there. Since I accept guest reviews, anyone can participate. I have received a couple of requests about why Ryoma and Sanada and their caps. I originally was going to combine them, but I have decided to tackle the individually in order to report the rumors surrounding them accurately. Here you go Kikumaru Hikari! I will write Ryoma's tomorrow for you. Enjoy!**

_Rumor involving: Sanada Genichiro, fukubuchou and regular member of the Rikkai Dai tennis team (the person who made the torundorou famous… see previous rumor and how it can create earthquakes). _

Sanada Genichiro's black hat is almost as famous as his powerful torundorou (or so I've heard), although I'm not sure why. A lot of people in the middle school tennis circuit wear caps. According to one (and only one) he wears the cap to keep the sun out of his face while playing. Don't worry, I personally refuted this because if that were true, why did he used to wear it backwards. Another rumor states that Yukimura gave him the hat and now he always wears it for tennis (much like Yukimura wears his headband). However, there is a rumor floating around about that particular occurrence as well. Apparently Sanada used to keep his hair much shorter than it is now, and then Yukimura suggested that he grow out his bangs. Sanada did, but they started to get in his eyes and therefore affected his tennis playing. After that Yukimura supposedly got him the hat to keep his bangs out of his eyes. Of course there is also the rumor that he originally got the hat himself when his nephew (who was pretty much a toddler at the time) somehow got some scissors and cut Sanada's hair. The reason he originally wore it backwards is because he had a bald spot on the back of his head. When the hair finally grew back to the point that it was unnoticeable, he had gotten used to wearing the cap and kept it to keep his bangs out of his eyes. A final rumor I heard says that he started wearing the hat when he heard someone say he would look more manly with it. Regardless, I think we can all agree that we do like Sanada in his black cap.


	25. Shishido's Hiding Something

_Rumor involving: Shishido Ryo, dash specialist, half of the silver pair, and regular member of the Hyotei tennis team. _

Yes, there are even rumors spreading about this particular tennis player. Shishido Ryo always wears a plaster in the same location: right above his eye brow. Now before he chopped off his hair himself and before he became part of the silver pair, you never saw him with that plaster. The gossipers have all gotten together and talked about this (I think there might be some sort of convention) and have decided there could be a couple of reasons. First, Ootori (the other half of the infamous silver pair) keeps working on his accuracy and Shishido has offered up his face as the target. The second is that during his attempt to regain his regular's position, he was injured there and it scared. He doesn't like the look of it, so he covers it with a plaster. The final reason is that when he got back onto the team and formed the silver pair, in order commemorate the blessed event, he got his eyebrow pierced with a silver hoop. Of course he isn't allowed to have it at Hyotei and he can't wear it playing tennis, so he covers it with a plaster and pretends that he keeps getting injured in the same spot over and over again. Do we really think a dash specialist like him will really keep hurting himself in the same location time and time again? Maybe… I wonder if he is fast enough to create doubles like Kikumaru and Kenya.


	26. Ryoma's Hair Color

**A/N: A request from BunniesRcute. Enjoy minna!**

_Rumor involving: Echizen Ryoma, freshman and regular member of the Seigaku tennis team (aka Ochibi), also the next Pillar._

Ever wonder why Echizen Ryoma has black/green hair when his parents both have brown? Yah, I think we all have and that is probably why people are talking about it. According to one faction of the gossipers, he dyes it because he doesn't want to be his father. He wants to be different and overcome Echizen Nanjiro. However, that doesn't explain why it was black when he was a mere toddler. Some have wondered if he is adopted like his brother, or if Rinko is really his mother. According to the parents, blood tests show that he is in fact theirs and was also not switched at birth (another rumor that is making its rounds). So why is his hair different? Some members of the Echizen family say that Ryoma is the spitting image of Nanjiro's mother, others say it is Nanjiro's father, but no one has been able to say for sure or produce a picture of this particular family member. Of course if Ryoma does in fact take after a relative, it would also lend support that his brother is not just his adopted sibling, but his half-brother (they do look alike). If we listen to the spy faction, then he has to color it for his job. Then there is a final group that says he is an alien or a shinigami (like in Bleach) and using a fake human skin. Not sure about all that, but he does have some supernatural talent on the tennis court.


	27. Ryoma's White Cap

**A/N: Here is the other half of the cap request for Kikumaru Hikaru. Enjoy!**

_Rumor involving: Echizen Ryoma, freshman and regular member of the Seigaku tennis team (aka Ochibi), also the next Pillar._

Tennis players are sometimes recognized by their looks, accessories, hair style, etc… and the same could be said about a certain white cap that is always found on top of Echizen Ryoma's head whenever he plays tennis. He has had that hat since he was a toddler. Per one rumor he got it from his father before he could even walk and loved it so much, he still wears it to this day. He never wants to admit that he loves Nanjiro, or even respects him, but wearing the hat is a symbol of his feelings. Another rumor says that he had gone to a sponsorship meeting with his dad and toddled over to it and grabbed it, putting it on his head. When someone tried to take it away, he screamed. It had been decided at that moment, they would let the toddler keep the white hat… who knew, maybe he would be the next great tennis star and it would be free advertising for them. Other rumors include that it is part of his spy gear and has a built in camera, it is a helmet so that his head is not damaged (made with experimental material), used as a weapon when he helps the Yakuza, and that it supernaturally helps to control his real tennis powers because without it, Japan would implode. Maybe we need to build more bomb shelters.


	28. Yanagi Provokes Inui

**A/N: Today's rumor is brought to you by Inui Juice… sorry had to be done. I just have to advertise, you don't have to drink… unless you're Fuji.**

_Rumor involving: Yanagi Renji – regular member and treasurer of the Rikkai Dai tennis teams, also one of the famed demons/monsters. Also involving Inui Sadaharu, regular member of the Seigaku tennis team (and resident torturer when he forces everyone to drink Inui juice). _

We have all seen the way Yanagi Renji constantly corrects his childhood friend's, Inui Sadaharu, calculations and/or data… and this appears to kind of irk Inui (although, I can imagine how annoying it would be). I didn't have to think long about why Yanagi would do this to someone who was his supposed friends when they were younger… I heard the rumors. Rumor has it when they were kids and Yanagi taught Inui data tennis, the young Inui would get things wrong many times. This led to Yanagi's need to correct his friend because according to the Rikkai Dai data master, "Not using a decimal or only carrying it out one place will give you a miscalculation that will lose you the game." Apparently old habits die hard because he still corrects Inui at every opportunity. Yagyuu and Niou… uh I mean other sources tell me that Yanagi also does it to tease and get a reaction out of Inui and loves it when it works. According to these sources, he will actually smile and show his eyes upon occasion. Per another source, Yanagi does it in order to throw Inui off his game and fluster him. Inui might not show an outward reaction, but according to this source, his tennis is not as good until he can get his head back in the game. Another rumor says that this is how they show they care for each other... and Yanagi likes to mess with his childhood friend. When I asked the Rikkai Dai data tennis player, this is what I got... Per Yanagi, Inui still has a ways to go before he catches up in data tennis.


	29. Kintarou is CRAZY

**A/N: This one is for Oreobabez… Enjoy!**

_Rumor involving: Toyama Kintarou – regular member and freshman of the Shitenhoji tennis team (fears his buchou, Shiraishi). _

Anyone that has seen Toyama Kintarou have often wondered why he acts the way he does and thanks to the gossiping grapevine among middle schoolers, we actually know the cause… or I can tell you what I have heard. Some people have said that he is actually younger than he claims to be and thus only knows how to act like a little kid (not that a seventh grader is a grown up or anything). Others say he had brain surgery and they took out the part in him that will help him to mature. Another says he does it because he likes the attention and the people around him have encouraged it. He is a bit hyper and apparently the team has been hiding his ADD/ADHD meds and giving him sugar pills. And that leads to another reason… they give him WAY too much sugar. He is addicted to the stuff and when he gets too much, this is the result. Apparently only Shiraishi and his poison arm will control him. Even the teachers have a hard time with him and rumor has it, will call the tennis buchou into class so that he can come and calm the first year down. The moment Shiraishi even starts to touch the bandages, Kintarou will start to behave and sit in his desk quietly. Now, I personally find some of this fairly easy to believe… I mean he does attend one of the goofiest and immature schools in Japan, but we love them anyway.


	30. Fuji Loves Wasabi

**A/N: BunniesRcute here is another one of your requests. Hope everyone enjoys!**

_Rumor involving: Fuji Syusuke, regular member and tensai of the Seigaku tennis team and resident sadist of the school. _

Rumor has it that Fuji Syusuke has no taste buds; well it is either that or something else that allows him to eat wasabi or drink Inui juice without having to guzzle water like a person who had been out in the desert without water for a month. So as the rumor states, he has no taste buds… or very few and thus can eat spicy food without issue and without having to dive for his drink. Another rumor states that he fell on the ice while he was curling and got a head injury. Now spicy food tastes sweet or somehow non-spicy to him. Others say it is because he has built up a tolerance over the years and now the heat does not bother him and he can use this in order to trick his friends. How you may ask… well apparently, he offers food to his friends and since he is eating it without issue, they try it only to scream and run for the closet water fountain (hey, he is a sadist). He gets pleasure out of the small amount of torture he issues. Of course that rumor that he is an alien still persists, so that could be the reason as well.


	31. Atobe and Sanada Tango

_Rumor involving: Sanada Genichiro – Fukubuchou and regular member of the Rikkai Dai tennis team (infamous for his torundorou slaps). Also involving Atobe Keigo – Buchou and regular member of the Hyotei tennis team (infamous for calling himself Ore-sama). _

Did you hear about Sanada Genichiro and Atobe Keigo? Rumor has it that after they played for team Japan they both decided to take tango lessons. Somehow they ended up at the same dance studio and unfortunately all of the partners were taken… and do you know what that means? They actually had to pair up and be each other's partners. Now the girls who said they saw the two tennis players said that they were the stars of the class. I just want to know… who took the lead?


	32. Jiro Beat Marui

**A/N: I left my rumor list of everyone's requests at my sister's house. I will get tomorrow, but until then… here is another rumor from my twisted mind. If you have a request for a rumor (idea or person), you can send to me through PM or by review. I allow guest reviews, so anyone can join in the fun! Enjoy!**

_Rumor involving: Akutagawa Jiro – regular member of the Hyotei tennis team (resident sleeping beauty). Also involving Marui Bunta – self-proclaimed tensai and regular member of the Rikkai Dai tennis team. _

I just heard that Akutagawa Jiro won a contest and beat Marui Bunta… and it wasn't tennis. You want to know what it is, don't you? Well apparently there was a Pocky eating contest in the park yesterday and Jiro won! Marui was supposedly also part of the contest and came in second. Now, I'm not sure if this was just a contest between the two teens or a real sanctioned event, but according to rumors, Jiro out ate the cakeaholic by three whole boxes. Of course, some girls say it was 50 and others say it was 10, but everyone says that Jiro won. I have only heard one person tell me that the only reason he won is because it was rigged and because Marui Bunta had eaten a whole cake before arriving. According to witnesses, the contest happened on Hyotei school grounds and there weren't many Marui fan girls around. Not sure what the scoop it, but apparently Jiro finally found something he could beat the redheaded tensai in.


	33. Tezuka's Bionic Arm

_Rumor involving: Tezuka Kunimitsu – regular member and buchou of the Seigaku tennis team._

Did you hear that Tezuka Kunimitsu is Japan's own bionic man? Some of the members of the Seigaku tennis team area awed by the strength in Tezuka's arm and have speculated that when he went to Germany to get his arm fixed, the doctors there actually gave him a bionic arm… or at least bionic components to make the arm stronger. According to Horio, he said that his buchou is like a robot and can beat anyone in the middle school tennis circuit. I asked Fuji about this and he just laughed and asked me to follow him… I love Fuji, but I ran the other way because I didn't want to end up in the rumored torture chamber. Maybe another time. Oishi fussed and said that I must be mistaken, but he left in a hurry. So is Tezuka's arm really bionic and the regulars are trying to hid the truth? That's what the rumor says.

PS... According to one source, Atobe sponsored the new arm.


	34. Ryoma Has No Body

**A/N: This is a request from BunniesRcute. If you have a request, please send it to me and I will write it. I am writing all requests and this story will continue as long as I have the imagination to come up with new rumors, my readers want to read about them, and I have requests. Enjoy!**

_Rumor involving: Echizen Ryoma, freshman and regular member of the Seigaku tennis team (aka Ochibi), also the next Pillar._

Well here is another one for Echizen Ryoma. Today I heard several students talking and they were all amazed at how athletic Ryoma is. He can keep up with the older regulars and outmatch any of the non-regulars (like all the regular members at Seigaku can), however, they were a little baffled. How is it he is so athletic, can do all these crazy moves, work for the yakuza and/or CIA, and yet he has no body definition. After much speculation, the girls came up with the solution. What you are seeing when his shirt flies up or when he is in a swim suit is not his actual skin. It is fake… like what makeup artists use on people in movies. No one is sure why he is using fake skin (one girl conjectured that it was so he wouldn't burn), but that has to be the reason. Although, Horio mentioned something about Ryoma eating like 50 burgers a day and that is why he has not muscle definition, but given it is Horio and he always likes to brag… well, the girls are ignoring him.


	35. Zaizen Made A Mistake

_Rumor involving: Zaizen Hikaru, regular member of the Shitenhoji tennis team (and probably the most serious guy in the whole school)._

According to Zaizen Hikaru, he chose to go to Shitenhoji because it was close, and he further states that if he had known about the comedy aspect, he would not have chosen that particular school in the first place. Now you might think this is the whole story, however, according to sources and rumors there is more to the story. I have indeed found out the whole truth and although it is a rumor mill, I will choose to believe it. Per what I have heard from others, who have stated they are best friends with the tennis player or at least close to him, Zaizen actually thought he was enrolling in a different school and got the shock of his life the morning of the opening ceremony. Rumor has it that he immediately went to the office and tried to transfer to the other school in the area but was denied. Sources say that the other school had no space and the cut off for new students had long passed, and others say that his parents would not let him leave Shitenhoji after only one day (and not even a full one at that). Now that he is completely used to the antics, he attempts to ignore the craziness to the best of his ability… that and he drowns his sorrow in tennis according to one of his team mates.


	36. Wakato's Skills Leave Him Wanting

**A/N: This is something that just popped into my head as I was rewatching some of the Josei Shonan episodes. Enjoy!**

_Rumor involving: Wakato Hiroshi, fukubuchou and regular member of the Josei Shonan tennis team (also loves to yell "Change OVER")_

Apparently Wakato Hiroshi recently had bad luck picking up a girl. According to the rumor, he tried to use his "change over" ability to copy a movie star in order to impress a girl… and it didn't work. He could mimic it alright, but I guess his special skill only works in tennis. The rumor goes that the girl laughed in the tennis player's face before walking off and telling her friends what he had done. Poor Wakato. From what I heard, one person told him if he wanted to learn how to really mimic someone and completely take on the appearance of someone, he needed to learn illusion from Niou at Rikkai Dai. I hear that Niou recently pulled off a major prank against Wakato because the copycat wouldn't leave him alone.


	37. Platinum Impersonates Silver

_Rumor involving: Niou Masaharu, half of the platinum pair, regular member of the Rikkai Dai tennis team, and their biggest trickster. Yagyuu Hiroshi, other half of the platinum pair and regular member of the Rikkai Dai tennis team (aka the gentleman). Also mentions of the silver pair_

I heard that the platinum pair dressed up as the silver pair for Halloween. Somehow they ended up at the same party thrown by Atobe (and I heard that the platinum pair wasn't really invited, they crashed the party). While there, people kept confusing the two pairings and it started to create a small panic. Some of the rumors say that one person was sent to the psych ward because he saw Ootori getting a drink and then saw Ootori talking to Jirou, or he would see Shishido getting something to eat and then see him challenging Atobe. This happened more than once to the poor student who finally broke down from the confusion. Some people say it even confused Atobe, but he would never admit it. It wasn't until the party was coming to a close and the fake silver pair was leaving that the two pairs saw each other and everything suddenly made sense. The fake pair made a run for it and no one caught them. One person said that the platinum pair ditched their costumes as quickly as possible. When some Hyotei students found them and stopped them, they asked the platinum pair if they had seen a fake silver pair anywhere around. Yagyuu said, "No, I believe we are the only ones here and we are going to the train station." Niou replied, "Do we look like that subpar pairing, puri?" It almost started a fight, but Yagyuu was able to get him out of there before damage could be done. The word spread around Rikkai Dai and it took a while before Hyotei got word and realized that they had been duped… twice. Now, I'm not sure if this is true or not, but with Niou involved, I can totally see it. Who was Ootori and who was Shishido though?

(I guess Wakato really should take lessons from Niou).


	38. Kite Flies A Kite

_Rumor involving: Kite Eishiro, regular member and buchou of the Higa tennis team. _

Now I'm not sure how accurate this is, but I heard that Kite Eishiro had several problems when he went to England for the tennis tournament. Apparently, every time someone saw his name written, they gave him a kite, as in the one that you go flying on windy day. This annoyed him to no end, however, his team mates thought it was hilarious and tried to encourage the behavior. At one point, according to the rumor, they even made him a new kite out of newspaper. Since then Kite has decided he will never return to an English speaking country. Some people say that his team is trying to convince him to go to the United States.


	39. Yukimura's Hobbies

**A/N: I'm back. Sorry for taking time off, but wound up getting the stomach flu and I didn't work on my writing at all. Here is another rumor from the grapevine requested by Kurayami-9. Enjoy!**

_Rumor involving: Yukimura Seiichi, buchou of the Rikkai Dai tennis team and resident sadist (don't let that smile fool you). _

Yukimura Seiichi has always been in touch with his feminine side, but when he is after you, then watch out because he can rip you apart (or use the rack he has in his torture chamber). He loves to garden and to paint, which some may say are feminine hobbies… well maybe the gardening, but the painting not really since most of the treasured classics were painted by men… however, according to the rumor mill, he specifically chose these hobbies for a reason. Apparently, his mother loved gardening and it was something he could do with her, but from what I heard, that isn't all of it. One story I heard (which was relayed to the person that told me by a friend of a friend of a cousin of Yukimura's) is that he realized early on that it got him attention and he loved attention. Now, this is where it gets muddled, my source said he realized early on it was a way to get dates, but also says that she might have also heard that it was just a way to get attention from anyone. Not sure. Supposedly the painting was encouraged by his kindergarten teacher. Once he held a brush he was a natural, and it was a way to relieve some of the stress. So was gardening because one friend told me that as he buries the roots of a plant, he can pretend he is burying his next victim… maybe that is why his garden flourishes? Natural decomposition? His sister says that everyone is wrong and the gardening and painting were a way so that no one would think he was scary, because when you can take away someone senses and you're nick named the Child of God, people tend to run the other way when they see you coming. However, knowing the person takes care of flowers or paints, it tones down the dark image. Not sure what is true, but there you have it.


	40. Battle of the Gold and Silver Pairs

_Rumor involving: Kikumaru Eiji – half of the Golden Pair, acrobatic tennis player, and regular member of the Seigaku tennis team. Oishi Shuichiro – other half of the Golden pair, fukubuchou, and regular member of the Seigaku tennis team. Shishido Ryo – half of the Silver Pair and regular member of the Hyotei tennis team. Ootori Chotarou – other half of the Silver Pair and regular member of the Hyotei tennis team. _

OMG! Did you hear that the Silver Pair declared war on the Golden Pair? Not exactly sure why, but I heard that in the park this past weekend, the four teens were seen facing off and finally instead of coming to blows, someone convinced them to fight it out on the tennis courts. One girl said that Shishido purposely hit Kikumaru with a tennis ball and Oishi got mad, but refrained from doing anything. However, when Oishi was hit by one of Ootori's power serves, Kikumaru jumped over the net and had to be pulled back by Oishi. I'm not sure who won since some are saying Golden and others say Silver. However, at the end of the game, it appears that the four almost duked it out when they shook hands. OMG! I had no clue they didn't like each other that much!


	41. Fuji's All Seeing Closed Eyes

**A/N: HAPPY MOTHERS DAY TO ALL THE MOMS IN THE WORLD!** **Today's rumor was requested by Kikumaru Hikari and is brought to you by Fuji's Torture Chamber… apparently it is available to rent on all Friday the 13ths and the month of October for Halloween. Please ignore him if he is using it for "teaching" purposes. Thank you Fuji. Enjoy the new chapter minna!**

_Rumor involving: Fuji Syusuke – regular member and tensai of the Seigaku tennis team, and resident sadist of the school. _

So we all know that Fuji smiles (a lot) and he seems to walk around and play tennis with his eyes closed (a lot, er most of the time), but sometimes that smile turns into a determined look and the eyes pop wide open and you feel like he can see into your very soul. Well, according to the gossip, it is because he is an alien. Yah, I know I have told you this before, but how does he see when his eyes are closed… and I have heard all about how it is symbolic and stuff… WHATEVER! Then again, I did hear it wasn't that he was an alien, but in fact an angel, which is why his battle against Kirihara was actually an angel against a demon! GASP! Yuuta tends to agree that he isn't exactly human, but will not say what he thinks his big brother actually is. Of course when I asked Momo, he seemed to get really nervous and tried to run away from me. I tied him down (literally) and asked his opinion. He said that he heard Fuji was taught to sense his surroundings and walk around with his closed eyes during some special training camp and has mastered the technique. What kind of training camp was this? I wasn't able to find out because Momo got loose and ran away screaming that he didn't want to go back to the boiler room. When I asked Fuji his technique… well lets just say I won't be asking personal questions for a while.


	42. Kaidoh's A Snake

**A/N: Here is one requested by Oreobabez. Enjoy!**

_Rumor involving: Kaidoh Kaoru, future buchou and regular member of the Seigaku tennis team. _

They say that Kaidoh Kaoru of Seigaku is a human snake. No, really, that's what they say! Have you seen the way he moves and the way he hisses… he sounds and acts just like one! According to some of his classmates, his other family members are normal though. It is only him. Momo said that he was possessed by a snake spirit and all of the sudden was able to communicate and act like a snake, and it also helped Kaidoh's tennis playing. However, I heard from some girls in his class that when he was younger, he was actually afraid of snakes and would jump whenever anyone would hiss at him. Apparently one time, he was so scared, he jumped as high as the ceiling and held onto one of the rafters… or maybe it's a ceiling tile. Anyway, he was so scared, it took three teachers to pry him off, but it didn't work and finally Tezuka came by and ordered him down and Kaidoh finally let go. Supposedly this was elementary school, but maybe it was Kaidoh's first year in middle school. Anyhoo, from what I hear, his parents sent him to intense therapy to get over his fear and he was forced to live in a snake habitat for a week (well some say just overnight). Apparently he snapped while in there and started to think like a snake. When they found him he was slithering on the floor. Now of course this is just a rumor, but I don't know… he is kind of snakey (now if only they could cure his fear of ghosts).


	43. Shiraishi and Kirihara TOGETHER?

**A/N: This one is for m4rionett3 (LOL, I didn't actually realize I had done that until you pointed it out.) Enjoy!**

_Rumor involving: Shiraishi Kuranosuke - buchou of the Shitenhoji tennis team… and about the only one that can control Kintaro due to the rumored poisoned arm. Also involving Kirihara Akaya, second year ace and regular member of the Rikkai Dai tennis team (and a student who is a bit unstable on the courts… maybe off the courts as well). _

Did you hear the latest rumor about Shiraishi Kuranosuke and Kirihara Akaya? Now, I'm not sure if it is true or not, and it could just be yaoi fangirls seeing something that's not there, but according to the grapevine (and many girls are talking about this… and oddly enough Taki from Hyotei) Shiraishi and Kirihara are in some sort of relationship. IT'S TRUE! According to my sister's best friend's cousin's sister's senpai, the two tennis players were seen on the beach frolicking together over break. It looked very much like a date and Shiraishi even hugged the younger teen when Kirihara tripped and face planted in the sand. That's so sweet. Apparently Rokkaku was at the same beach and Itsuki kept asking why Shiraishi was playing with Kirihara, which of course brought more attention to the couple (or non-couple). So is the tennis bible dating the demon... uh angel... uh fallen angel? We want to know what's going on too!


	44. Yamato is a Riddle

**A/N: I hope you like the rumors so far. If you have something you would like to see, please either PM me or write a review. Since I take guest reviews, anyone and everyone can participate. Enjoy the latest rumor from the rumor mill!**

_Rumor involving: Yamato Yudai, former regular member and buchou of the Seigaku tennis team, also a member of the U-17 camp. _

For some reason I never expected to hear any rumors floating around about Yamato Yudai, but lately I have heard a few of them and they all center around his incessant need to talk in riddles. I mean, yah even I have a hard time understanding the man, but there are really rumors about this? According to the current 3rd year regulars, their former buchou has always talked that way and it adds to his appeal and respect. However, according to a few people, he only started talking like that when he was appointed buchou, and then (according to what I heard) he did it to sound prophetic, thoughtful, and brilliant. Other people say that isn't it at all and he does it in order to keep people on their toes and throw them off of their game. He wants to see if anyone will understand him. A couple of people (and one rumored ex-girlfriend) said that Yamato doesn't even know what he, himself is saying half the time and only spouts words to hear himself talk… or to frustrate others. I guess it is just part of his appeal.


	45. Yanagi's Eyes

**A/N: Here is another one for Kurayami-9. Enjoy!**

_Rumor involving: Yanagi Renji – regular member, treasurer, and resident data expert of the Rikkai Dai tennis team (also one of the three demons). _

Much like Fuji, Yanagi Renji seems to keeps his eyes closed most of the time. Why is that? Some people will say that they are part of the same alien race, but others say he went through the same special training as Fuji. Per some of the students at Rikkai Dai, Yanagi doesn't actually have his eyes completely closed. Supposedly, based on something Niou said about eye drops, he actually has them partially opened. The gossipers (uh I mean concerned students), say that he has severe dry eye and if he opens them all the way, his tears immediately disintegrate and he has to use eye drops constantly. So that he won't have to always whip out the drops, he squints all the time. If he lets his eyes get too dry, one girl told me they will just pop out of their sockets. Sanada almost torundoroued her when he happen to overhear this, but stopped himself when he realized it was a girl spreading the rumor. Instead he gave her a glare that sent her running in the other direction crying. Sanada then told me not to listen to gossip (which I have to if I'm to report to you and spread the truth… uh rumor… uh word), but he refused to tell me the real reason Yanagi doesn't have his eyes opened. So not fair! I did ask his former doubles partner, Inui Sadaharu, about it and he told me… nothing. He said that they are open, I just can't see because I'm blind to it. WHAT?


	46. Mizuki's Data Tenns - CRUSH?

**A/N: If you have a rumor you would like to see, a person you would like me to create a rumor about, please send me a pm or put it in the review. Enjoy the new rumor!**

_Rumor involving: Mizuki Hajime – manager and regular member of the St. Rudolph tennis team._

I just heard the strangest rumor about Mizuki Hajime… he idolizes Inui Sadaharu of Seigaku and Yanagi Renji of Rikkai Dai. Yes, I know it sounds odd and laughable, but let me tell you what someone told me. Apparently, the reason he started to get into data tennis is because he had heard about this doubles pair that used it to their advantage and he realized he could do the same. Learning all he could, he thought he perfected it and put it to the test at St. Rudolph's. Of course he says that is not true, but there are two data masters and he isn't one of them, and according to Yanagi, he created data tennis (or at least the current version), ergo, it looks like Mizuki just doesn't want to admit his admiration. Per one source (a very close family member), Mizuki has a couple pictures of Inui and Yanagi hanging in his room. The same source says that the St. Rudolph player may have a bit of a man crush, but who knows?


	47. Ryoma Really Loves His Cat

**A/N: Sorry that it's been a while since I updated this story. I have had limited writing time lately. Ok, so here we are with another installment. Enjoy!**

_Rumor involving: Echizen Ryoma - freshman and regular member of Seigaku tennis team (aka Ochibi), and his cat, Karupin. _

It is no secret that Echizen Ryoma loves his cat. Karupin is a precious family member and his best friend, but apparently there is more to the story. Rumor has it that when he first got the big ball of fur, he announced to his parents that he was going to marry the cat when he was older because girls were gross. I will warn you that I heard this as his father was telling other members of the Seigaku tennis team, and word spread like wildfire. By the afternoon, the whole school knew about this and supposedly some had seen pictures of Karupin in a wedding dress and Ryoma in a t-shirt and shorts… with a tie. In fact, I saw Ryuzaki Sakuno and Osakada Tomoka wearing cat ears and a tail later that afternoon in an attempt to get his attention. Per Horio, and his two years of tennis experience, Tomoka forced Sakuno to wear the get up.


	48. Niou Pranks Marui

_Rumor involving: Marui Bunta - self-proclaimed tensai and regular member of the Rikkai Dai tennis team. Also involving Niou Masaharu - half of the platinum pair, regular member of the Rikkai Dai tennis team, and their biggest trickster._

Poor, poor Marui Bunta. Did you hear? Niou Masaharu supposedly tricked him… again. Rumor has it that the trickster convinced the bubble gum eating tensai that he needed to jump out of a cake for Yukimura when the bluenette returned to school after his long hospital stay. Marui was loath to do it but a gift card to his favorite bakery, 3 boxes of pocky, and 10 packs of his favorite gum finally convinced him to do it. Now I'm not sure if the next part is true, but according to what some people are saying, he was wearing abunny outfit (like what the playboy bunnies wear) complete with ears. Supposedly Niou told him to listen for a whistling sound from a firework and that would be his cue to pop out of the cake. He heard the whistle and popped out in the middle of the Hyotei tennis courts where Jirou tried to glomp him. The other problem was that someone had lit the candles on the cake and when he tried to extract himself from the cake, his hair got singed, but luckily the frosting put it out. Marui got out of the cake, got attacked by Jirou, and Niou was there to record everything with a camera and camcorder. Due to the issue with the now singed red hair, Atobe had a wig delivered to Marui the next day with a thank you card informing the tensai that he had made Jirou's week. Apparently Marui tried to get Niou back, but it backfired and instead of green paint being thrown on the silverette, it was thrown on Marui. I guess you can never out trick a trickster_. _


	49. Kisarazu Twins Trade

**A/N: I hope everyone is having a wonderful day. Here is a rumor requested by OrcaMafia. OrcaMafia, I actually have a few rumors I have thought of concerning the twins, so be on the lookout for more of them. For everyone else, if there is a person you would like to see a rumor written about or have an idea for a rumor, send me a PM or you can put it in a review. Since I accept guest reviews, everyone can participate. Enjoy!**

_Rumor involving: Kisarazu Ryo – regular member and analyst of the Rokkaku tennis team. Also involving Kisarazu Atsushi – regular member of the St. Rudolph tennis team and younger twin to Ryo. Indirectly involving the Rokkaku and St. Rudolph tennis teams (or maybe more than indirectly). _

I just heard that St. Rudolph and Rokkaku were at war with each other. Well, that doesn't surprise me with a manager like Mizuki, but apparently this all started with Kisarazu Ryo and Kisarazu Atsushi. Now you may ask, why were the twins involved in this? The answer is simple… I think. Apparently one of the things Ryo wants most is a headband, which is his brother's signature piece of apparel. His brother, Atsushi, wants a cap, which his brother always wears. According to one source, Amane Hikaru, in a counselor's capacity, told Ryo to take his brothers and give him the cap… and Ryo did it. Now neither twin had an issue with the trade, but when Atsushi showed up to practice wearing a cap instead of a headband, Mizuki threw a tantrum and declared war on Rokkaku stating that Atsushi was forced into giving up his signature headband and started a whole rumor about how Ryo beat up his little defenseless brother and ripped the headband off of him. Word made it back to Rokkaku and Aoi Kentaro decided they needed to retaliate (it would look good for the girls). Needless to say, when they met on the battlefield (uh tennis courts, or some say it was volleyball, and others say it was an actual war zone), the twins sat on the sidelines and played poker while their teams duked it out. Not sure of who won the war, but according to some witnesses, Ryo won 30 yen off of his brother in poker.


	50. Momo Grand Champ

**A/N: I realized I picked on Momo in the beginning and never gave him his own chapter. So I am doing that now.**

_Rumor Involving: Momoshiro Takeshi (aka Momo) – regular member of the Seigaku tennis team and future fukubuchou. _

I don't know how true this is, but rumor has it that Momo is a Grand National champion in Japan. In what? Eating of course. Apparently he tried to enter a dunk smash contest and came in 6th, and according to sources he was depressed about that and made his way to a restaurant, who unbeknownst to him was having an eating contest. He sat down and had entered without realizing what he did. When the food was placed before him, he tore into it and they kept bringing him more, which he kept eating. After a while a bell rang and someone raised his hand, "WINNER!" He was so shocked, he had no clue, but because of that, he was entered into another contest and another and eventually he won the national championship. Girls are after him about how he can stay so trim. He denies the championship, but there are pictures… if that's really him. The face is covered in sauce, so I guess it could be someone else, but the rumors tell me its him, so I will say it is too!


	51. Kirihara got High

**A/N: Here is a request from SugarTensai. If anyone else has a request, send it my way. Enjoy!**

_Rumor involving: Kirihara Akaya, second year ace and regular member of the Rikkai Dai tennis team (and a student who is a bit unstable on the courts… maybe off the courts as well). _

We have all seen Kirihara Akaya go into bloodshot mode, and we have also seen him go into devil mode, and while those can both be truly frightening events, I heard there is something that makes Kirihara even scarier… sugar and lots of it. Supposedly a certain silver haired trickster decided to load Kirihara up on sugar one day, and according to some it was more than the average an entire elementary school would consume in a week… more sugar than Marui Bunta consumes at a cake feast times 10. Of course that is just hearsay, but according to a couple witnesses, after the supposed incident, Niou Masaharu went missing for three days. Some say he was sent to the torture chamber, but that cannot be confirmed. We only know that when he appeared again, he was actively plotting the demise of a blue haired buchou. But that is another story. Now after Kirihara consumed what some say was a mountain of candy equal to that of Mt. Fuji, the ace started to bounce off the walls. Quite literally. Apparently the sugar made him like rubber. When he got to practice, he tried to swing his racket at both Sanada and Yukimura. Sanada gave him a torundorou that would make most people stop, but not Kirihara. He jumped up and swung again deciding this was some sort of game. Then he climbed to the top of the fence surrounding the courts. Then he stole the principal's toupee and put it on his own head, and then put it on Jackal… with super glue. Then he stripped and ran around the school buck naked screaming that the sky was falling and tennis balls would rain down on everyone. It took hours for him to come off of his high and when he finally did, he passed out in the middle of the soccer field right as the sprinklers went off at about midnight. According to the rumor, Yukimura left Jackal and Marui to deal with the naked teen (getting him dressed and taking him… not home, but somewhere for the night). Kirihara apparently woke up with a hangover the next day.


	52. Ore-sama's Mirror

_Rumor involving: Atobe Keigo, regular member and buchou of the Hyotei tennis team._

Now I have to say that I actually believe this might be true… Atobe Keigo has a mirror that tells him how wonderful, good looking, and stupendous he is… and it's his own voice. Apparently after he gets dressed, he will look in the mirror and ask it how he looks. The mirror, recognizing his voice, will answer back with only compliments. To which Atobe immediately replies with, "Of course, Ore-Sama is always perfect." Now supposedly, this same mirror left Jirou in tears. The volley specialist was visiting his friend and found the mirror. Knowing the rumors, he yawned and asked the mirror how he looked and the mirror insulted him. Not only insulted, but trashed his entire outfit… the Hyotei uniform. Jirou ran out of the closet crying and Atobe had to calm him down. I heard there was a talking mirror for sale on eBay recently.


	53. Kintarou and Ryoma - Brothers?

**A/N: A/N: Hey everyone. I just wanted to give you a heads up. Starting next week expect extremely sporadic updates. Next week I head out to see my older sister in Virginia and the day after I get back I will be swarmed with family for a couple weeks. So I will try to write and update all my stories as much as possible, but it will probably not be a regular schedule for the remainder of the month. Sorry about that. However, when things do calm down around here, I will be starting a new PoT story and this time it will involve Hyotei. I have some plans for other schools as well, so be on the lookout, and my rumor story is far from over. **

**This is a request from m4rionett3.**

_Rumor involving: Echizen Ryoma - freshman and regular member of Seigaku tennis team (aka Ochibi). Also involving Toyama Kintarou – regular member and freshman of the Shitenhoji tennis team (fears his buchou, Shiraishi)._

Gasp! Did you hear the latest rumor floating… no, this one is whirling, flying, and speeding around the tennis circuit? Echizen Ryoma and Toyama Kintarou are related, and not only are they related, but they are brothers. Now I know what you are going to say, "Their birthdays are different, months apart." Or you could say, "Their hair is vastly different." And those were my arguments too, but the girls who told me about the rumor (or the ones I was eavesdropping on) had an explanation for this as well. First, hair can be died and colored (I mean I am currently sporting pink hair). There are a lot of hair products out there that can change one's appearance. Secondly, in regards to the birthdays, well we have all seen the spy movies, birth certificates can be faked. What if Kintarou was stolen as a baby and to hide his identity they changed his date of birth on his birth certificate. Of course, Kin-Chan could also be one of Ryoma's clones. I mean look at them! If you ignore the hair, they look exactly alike and not to mention their mad tennis skills! Are they related? Don't you think they have to be? And come on, the grapevine says they are.


	54. Tomoka Gets Laryngitis, Horio Celebrates

**A/N: If you notice a change on my profile picture, it is because June is Myasthenia Gravis (MG) awareness month and teal is the corresponding ribbon (it is a rare neuromuscular disease). I am putting up the teal ribbon for my friends and all who have to deal with any disease in their lives. Did you know that Sleepy in Disney's Snow White was supposedly based on a friend of Walt Disney's that had MG?**

**I was watching some of the early episodes of PoT again yesterday and I kept thinking what would happen if Tomoka got laryngitis. So this might be a little mean, but this is what I heard happened.**

_Rumor involving: Osakada Tomoka – student at Seishun Gakuen, Seigaku cheerleader, and self-proclaimed president of the Echizen Ryoma fan club. Also involving Horio Satoshi – freshman non-regular member of the Seigaku tennis team who claims to have the all-knowing two years of tennis experience. _

I wasn't there, but according to my best friend's brother's friend's cousin's sister this is what happened this past Saturday. Seigaku had a tennis tournament that they were going to play in and both of the Seigaku cheerleaders were there (Tomoka and Sakuno), but one of them wasn't saying a thing. She barely ever opened her mouth, which made everyone wonder what was wrong with the normally loud and in your face Osakada Tomoka. It turns out she had laryngitis and could not talk. Now, some of the spectators I hear were actually kind of happy about this, but they would never voice their opinion. However, after the tournament was over, Horio Satoshi invited everyone (minus the poor sick Tomoka) over to his house. Supposedly he said it was to celebrate Seigaku's victory, but according to some of the people that attended the party, he was really celebrating the fact Tomoka had laryngitis and could not speak. He said it was some sort of miracle. I know, mean right? Apparently, the loud mouth, uh I mean cheerleader gets on many people's nerves when she is present and yelling, and today they had been blessed with quiet. Some people even told me that the party carried over into the next day… maybe with Horio he just likes to party. I wonder how everyone would feel if he lost his voice and couldn't talk about his two years of tennis experience. Would putting a dollar into a jar every time he mentioned it feed a third world country?


	55. Sengoku is Magic

**A/N: Don't forget to send me your rumor requests. I am going to write them all! Enjoy the new rumor!**

_Rumor involving: Sengoku Kiyosumi – called Lucky Sengoku, regular member of the Yamabuki Middle School._

Have you ever noticed that good/lucky things happen to Sengoku Kiyosumi? Well, I mean it is the reason he is called Lucky Sengoku… well good things if we ignore the fact he lost to Momo from Seigaku; however, it seems that luck follows him. Now I know in different Asian cultures many believe that there are lucky people out there and they were born under the right sign and such, but I heard that is not the reason for Sengoku's good fortune. According to what I heard, he comes from a long line of sorcerers and mages… which means, it is all magic! He creates his own luck. I know you are wondering why it didn't work against Momo and I was told that it was because Momo might have his own magic (which could explain how he jumps so high). Anyway, that is all beside the point, which is… Sengoku isn't really lucky, he is magical. Aoi Kentaro heard the rumor and wonder if that is who Sengoku gets all the girls. It wouldn't surprise me Kentaro… it wouldn't surprise me.


	56. Yagyuu's Laser Beam

**A/N: This is for SugarTensai. Enjoy!**

_Rumor involving: Yagyuu Hiroshi – half of the platinum pair, regular member, and gentleman of the Rikkai Dai tennis team. _

Yagyuu Hiroshi has a special move that he uses on the tennis courts called the laser beam (oooh aaah) and many a player has fallen to the speed and skill of such a return. However, what is the secret behind the laser beam. I am writing to you from a secret location today because it is rumored that anyone who has gossiped about the legendary move has disappeared… at least briefly, and I don't want to join the ranks. Before they disappeared I received the real story (at least real according to the fan girls and boys), and it turns out that the return is not as powerful nor fast as everyone thinks it is. Apparently right before he hits the ball Yagyuu adjusts his glasses creating a glare. Then when he hits the ball, the glare is intensified momentarily blinding his opponent(s) and everyone else around the courts. The other side is virtually unable to see it not because it is so fast, but because they literally cannot see it due to the glare that is blinding them. Uh, got to go, I hear Niou walking around and I don't want him to see me telling all of you the truth (ok supposed truth) about the laser beam.


	57. Kisarazu Twins - Switcheroo

**A/N: Here is another rumor about the Kisarazu twins for OrcaMafia! Enjoy!**

_Rumor involving: Kisarazu Ryo – regular member and analyst of the Rokkaku tennis team. Also involving Kisarazu Atsushi – regular member of the St. Rudolph tennis team and younger twin to Ryo. _

It's a little known fact (or maybe widely known) that both Kisarazu Ryo and Kisarazu Atsushi both love to people watch. Together or separate, it doesn't matter, they people watch… and from what I hear, it started when they were little kids. Being identical twins, they did what many twins do and would trade places in order to confuse people… to see if anyone would notice. Most of the time only their mom ever noticed the switch. Always interested in seeing the expressions on people's faces when they encountered the twins, it led to the habit of people watching. One time they had one of their aunts so confused because they kept switching it up on her, that she finally screamed and went completely bonkers. They never really saw her again after that. Now according to some people I have spoken to from elementary school (and no one will own up to this because it could be academic failure if they did), they would also switch places during school and teachers would never figure it out. When Atsushi was going to be tested on a subject he struggled with, Ryo would take the test for him. If Ryo was taking a test he struggled in, Atsushi would take the test. Of course, that is just a rumor and I have no idea if it's true or not, but if I were a twin… I would totally do something like that (uh maybe). I have been told that they have been itching to try it again, but it is kind of hard with one having long hair and one having short hair. I have a suggestion... scissors or a wig. If Ryo cut his hair and looked identical to Atsushi again, word is Mizuki would completely freak... maybe we should get the padded room ready now. He is already half way there.


	58. Shiraishi Calms Kirihara

**A/N: This is a pairing request from M4rionett3. Enjoy!**

_Rumor involving: Shiraishi Kuranosuke - buchou of the Shitenhoji tennis team… and about the only one that can control Kintaro due to the rumored poisoned arm. Also involving Kirihara Akaya, second year ace and regular member of the Rikkai Dai tennis team (and a student who is a bit unstable on the courts… maybe off the courts as well)._

This is the latest news about this unlikely pairing… couple… duo… friends… well you get the picture since we have yet to be able to confirm anything… and I'm really trying to confirm the rumor! It has to be true if everyone is talking about it though. Right? Ok, so I heard that Marui and Jackal had a sleepover and were forced to invite Kirihara, but after they told scary stories, Kirihara was too afraid to sleep. He kept jumping at everything and even accidentally threw milk on Marui's mom when she came downstairs to check on the boys in the living room. Nothing would calm him down and they called Yukimura, determining that waking him up was better than dealing with a frightened Kirihara all night. Now supposedly Yukimura was still awake and conferenced in Shiraishi who talked to Kirihara and got him calm enough to finally sleep. The next morning the buchou from Shitenhoji picked up the second year ace from Marui's house and took him home. I actually don't know if any of this happened, but Niou tells me it did.


	59. Tennis Players Are Not Quite Human

**A/N: This is one I've been thinking about for a while now, so I decided to write this while on the plane. Have you been wondering where these middle schoolers get all of these superpowers and crazy moves too? Enjoy!**

_Rumor involving: All regular members of the various middle schools in Japan in the Prince of Tennis (I guess I could also include most of the high school players from U-17 as well). _

Is it just me or do others think that it is odd that middle school tennis players (I mean we're talking ages 12-14/15 year olds can play and perform moves the way just about all of the regular members can from Seigaku, Hyotei, Rikkai Dai, Higa, Rokkaku, Shitenhoji, etc.? It's not only me right? Well it can't be because I have heard some rumors about all of this! For example, one person who wanted to remain nameless, so her sister's friend's cousin passed on the information to me, anyway, she said that a couple years ago, she was riding her bike home past an empty field and saw a bright light appear and then disappear and all of the sudden there were students in the middle of the field. She thought she recognized a couple of them, but they didn't act like themselves when she said hi. Could it be attack of the body snatchers? Others claim that an alien race settled here on earth and the children born from those settlers make up the current regular's roster of the various schools across Japan. So they are really aliens, but they are the first generation born on earth… so are they aliens if still born on our planet. That makes this their home planet… hmmm. Ok, sorry for getting off subject. Another rumor is that they are children of super heroes and should actually be going to some school kind of like Sky High. Not sure about that one though. I also heard that once a student has potential or is pre-selected for the regular team (from what I have been told there is a secret society and the pick the people they want to be the regulars before the tryouts even begin), those students are taken to a temple in the middle of the night to participate in some ceremony or ritual. When it has been completed, they have the power to win and to do crazy moves. Finally, it is said that they are not fully human, but have implants that give them bionic abilities. What do you think? What have you heard?


	60. Inui's Hdden Eyes

**A/N: This one is for SugarTensai. If you would like to see a rumor, you can submit your request by pm or by review. Enjoy!**

_Rumor involving: Inui Sadaharu, regular member of the Seigaku tennis team (and resident torturer when he forces everyone to drink Inui juice)._

Why can't we ever see Inui Sadaharu's eyes? He wears glasses, but the lenses are either so thick or so opaque that no one can see through them. WHY? Ok, I know that I am sounding like Itsuki from Rokkaku, but we all want to know why! This is what I have been told… According to what someone, who shall remain nameless, at Rikkai Dai said it is because Inui was informed that allowing others to see is eyes made it easier to predict his next move. In fact, I was told that the percentage was 92.3% easier to predict. Yanagi, I mean my source said that after Inui's glasses started to hide his eyes, his tennis game improved and it was much more difficult to play against him increasing the double's team percentage of victory by 74.8%. Another rumor that has been floating around is that if Inui does not cover his eyes, everyone who looks into them will fall under his spell…. Instant hypnosis. Apparently in the past it has caused many a problem and had to make sure his eyes could not be seen. Of course a spin off on this is that it is not instant hypnosis, but his eyes are so beautiful, anyone and everyone will fall for him and give him everything he wants. It works well with his grandparents, but he feels weird accepting gifts from strangers. Not sure what is going on, but I know that his eyes are 99.9% of the time covered and unable to be seen.


End file.
